A variety of integrated semiconductor temperature sensor exists. Such sensors are available in housings having a low number of pins and may provide a either an analog or a digital interface. Analog temperature sensors typically output a voltage that is proportional to the measured temperature while digital temperature sensors provide for a digital interface that is designed to encode the temperature value into a digital value and provide these to a processor, for example using a serial interface. To keep the number of pins low, these digital temperature sensors often use a single wire interface. However, other devices may use interfaces with more than one wire. While such digital temperature sensors are convenient and can be used in many applications, certain applications may in addition require post-processing of the temperature values. Hence, there exists a need for improved digital temperature sensors.